jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dory
'Dory '''is the deuteragonist in Disney/Pixar's 2003 film ''Finding Nemo, and the titular protagonist in the Disney/Pixar 2016 sequel, Finding Dory. She suffers from short-term memory-loss and is a bit ditzy. She is voiced by Ellen DeGeneres in the films and Jennifer Hale in the video games. Background Official Description Throughout the vast ocean you will not find a fish more hospitable, more friendly, and more sociable than Dory. She would love to chat with you all day and tell you her life story... but she can't. Dory suffers from short term memory loss. Dory is the aquatic Good Samaritan who offers to help Marlin on his journey to find his son. She is certainly an odd partner for such a quest, but her optimism proves an invaluable quality to help overcome the impossible. To Dory, the glass is always half-full. Personality Dory is a very optimistic, kind, ditzy but forgetful fish. This is due to the fact that she suffers from short term memory loss, which is implied to have frustrated her friends and family to the point that they left her. She has a heart of gold though, and willing to go full lengths to help Marlin find his son (even though she can never remember his name). After hearing about Marlin and how his son was captured by divers, she was willing to accompany and help him. She was always supportive and helpful to him throughout the journey, though her short term memory loss and playful personality could sometimes cause Marlin to lose his patience with her. She can be very talkative and loved to play games throughout her and Marlin's journey, taking detours and getting easily distracted. She can also be naiive and oblivious, as shown when she did not realize the danger of going to a Sharks only club and when an Marlin was fighting with an Anglerfish and seemed oblivious to Marlin's struggle (insisting he help move the light closer to her so she could read the address on the diver's goggles). She is also very friendly and makes quickly makes friends with her warm hearted and fun personality. Her kindness was shown as she continued to accompany Marlin on his journey despite his lack of patience with her and his sometimes harsh comments. She developed such a close relationship with Marlin that her short term memory loss seemed to have improved, as she herself states "Please don't leave me. No one has ever stayed with me this long and when I look at you, I remember stuff better." The two remain close friends by the end of the film. Despite her ditzy personality, Dory has shown to be somewhat intelligent, as she was capable of reading "human" (English and possibly other languages) and even communicate with whales. She also helped Marlin realize that he needed to give Nemo more freedom to grow up and become his own person and experience life. Dory also possesses something of a ruthless side, while trying to get information from a crab she threatens to feed him to seagulls if he didn't tell her and Nemo what they wanted to know. Dory has shown to have separation anxiety, as she begs Marlin not to leave her after they return to the sea by Nigel's mouth. She cries, telling him that no one has ever stuck with her so long before. She shows it again in Finding Dory when she gets lost from the school group for a brief minute, and again when she remembers her family, swimming away from Marlin and Nemo and then slightly panicking as she can't find them before hearing Marlin's voice and swimming back. She shows it again after being separated from them later, and then again after she is told her parents are dead and washed down the drain. She shows it one last time on the reef, getting nervous as she finds herself alone before remembering the game. Physical Description Dory is a round shaped Blue Tang with yellow on her fins and tail. She has magenta eyes, black spots, and a small but brightly colored dorsal fin. She has several dark blue freckles on and above her nose, slightly darker eyelids, and like both her parents, has flat slightly bucked teeth. Relationships Marlin Aside from her parents, Dory has the closest emotional bond with Marlin. After crashing into the orange fish and agreeing to help find his son, Dory did all she could to be helpful, even if she couldn't remember much at all. After slowly developing a friendship with Marlin, she began to remember better, starting with her ability to remember the address on the scuba mask. One of the closest moments for the two is in the whale, where Dory comforts Marlin and teaches him that not letting anything happen to Nemo is not what's best for him, and when Dory convinced Marlin to jump into the whale throat, letting them get shot into Sydney. But one of the biggest moments is after they are put back in the ocean and Marlin believes Nemo is dead. He tries to leave, but Dory begs him not to, as she remembers things with him and doesn't want to forget everything, to which Marlin replies he does want to and leaves her. When Dory is caught in the net, Marlin shows a huge amount of concern, and even more when Nemo joins her to try and get her out. But after they are both free they seem to have maintained a good relationship, living on the reef. In Finding Dory, they continue to be good friends, and Dory helps Marlin raise Nemo in a small way. When Dory remembers her family she begs Marlin to come with her. He refuses at first until she asks him if he's ever missed anyone badly to which he replies yes, as he lost his loving wife and was once separated from his son. They travel to California together and Marlin expresses his concern of her causing trouble, and after she nearly gets Nemo eaten by a giant squid, he lashes out at her, telling her to go and forget since it's what she does best. She is deeply hurt by this, and tries to make it better by looking for help. When she is kidnapped, Marlin shows incredible distress, even eventually saying her kidnapping was his fault and lamenting about it. When Marlin is reunited with Dory in the pipes, he is extremely happy to see her, and is willing to help look for her parents, but is also saddened when he realizes he'll have to say goodbye to her. But when she gets the news her parents are most likely dead, she doesn't even hear Marlin's gentle attempts to calm her, too distraught, and when he finds her missing his face drops, (possibly thinking she is dead from being dropped on the floor) Dory shows incredible concern for Marlin and his son after she reunites with her parents and suddenly remembers he's still in the truck. When she comes back to rescue them, he smiles as she comes back and tells him and his son that they are family, and when Dory tells him she missed them he replies he missed her too. When Becky rescued Marlin and his son but not Dory, he instantly tried to send Becky back. And then cries out for her as the truck drives away with her inside. He is happy when she escapes once again. In the end of Finding Dory he playfully joins in a game of hide and seek with her. But after the game is over and Dory announces she's going to the drop off, he can't control his anxiety and worry for her and follows her, relaxing as she is only looking at the view, and he enjoys it too, by her side. Nemo Dory has big sister/step-mother relationship with Nemo. When the two met, she was relieved to find someone with kindness, and offered to help him look for his father, although she didn't remember she was looking for him too. When she recovered her memories of the journey, she hugged Nemo tight and instantly tried to get him to his father. He risks his life to save her from the net. After he is reunited with Marlin and the two are free from the net, she is shown to have a good relationship with him, saying goodbye to him as he leaves for school. In Finding Dory, their bond is much closer. Dory has a deep caring relationship, almost like a mother, but also a sister. When they are on the field trip and she continuously forgets, she gains help from him, and when she is sucked into the undertow of the stingrays, he cries out her name in worry and is the first fish to be close to her as she regains consciousness. When she remembers her family, he wants to help in any way he can, and encourages her to be herself. She shows great concern after the giant squid attack, ready to get help at a moment's notice. When she is taken, she calls out both to Marlin and Nemo, while they both watch in horror. Nemo also defends her forgetfulness to his own father, expressing his disappointment and disgust at Marlin's harsh words to her before she got taken. When she meets with them in the pipes, she expresses joy at finding them both, and while Dory is singing softly to herself and swimming, Nemo laments that he has to say goodbye to Dory. When she learns her parents are most likely dead, he, along with his father, attempt to calm her, to no avail. She shows concern as she suddenly remembers he and his father are still in the truck, and cries out for her after Hank says that he lost her (possibly thinking she was dropped on the ground and suffocated) When they reunite in the truck, Nemo hugs Dory, and she hugs him back, saying how she would never be able to forget him, as he is part of her family, to which he reacts joyfully to. At the end, Nemo and Dory play hide and seek with her parents, his father, and his schoolmates. Gallery Dory information.jpg Dory.png Nemo, Dory and Marlin.jpg